


Kindness

by MJRoX



Series: The Chromcubine au [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Chrom has two dicks, Emmeryn still dies, Evil!Chrom and Good!Grima, Grima is going soft, Lisa also dies, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Robin has wings and horns, Robin is Grima, Sex and blowjobs, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJRoX/pseuds/MJRoX
Summary: In all the lives he’s lived, Grima has never been offered Kindness. That’s about to change.
Relationships: Chrom & Liz | Lissa, Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Grima & Lissa
Series: The Chromcubine au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657612
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know.”  
Grima silently looked up at the blue haired man, his head cocked to the side in confusion. Just when did he fall asleep by the roadside? “What’s your name?”  
He sat for a moment, as if gaining the courage to speak, his eyes landing on the small bird in the tree ahead. He offers the man a smile. 

“Robin.” He reply’s, his voice hoarse and just above a whisper. He knew they wouldn’t expect anything. “And who are you.”  
The mark, his mark, burnt on the skin of his hand. The man speaks his name and he remembers his purpose.  
Grima, now Robin, keeps the frown to himself, pushing it aside. Just for a little while... a moment underneath the tree. 

~~~  
Weeks later Chrom, his blue haired prince, brings him a pie and drags him away from their camp. “I’m sorry I walked in while you where naked.” Chrom tells him, his face tomato red.  
“It’s fine.” Grima offers him a smile, he was used to it anyway, not that he’d tell the boy that. Chrom had been the first to apologise for it though, and just the thought melted a bit of his icey heart.

He takes the offered pie slice and wishes that this moment would last. The mark prickles, it’s burn getting under his pale skin. It’s a miracle no one had seen it yet. Grima doesn’t let his smile falter, laughing softly as Chrom winds up with pie all over his face. “Did you get any of that in your mouth?” He wonders.

“It’s not that bad.” Chrom pouts, making him laugh again.  
Grima hasn’t laughed in years, he realises, things have changed. He mentally thanks Chrom, as they sit, listening to the birds, for this moment... for his kindness.

~~~  
Spending time with Lisa, Chrom’s sister, always makes him happy. Grima thought that it was because they where similar... different from the others they surrounded themselves with. The girls smiles shone like the sun, and her mere presence soothed the burning of his soul. Maybe he’d keep her alive, she didn’t have the brand and had no chance of defeating him on her own.  
[The thought of her happy smiles being squandered by the darkness he would surely bring squandered that thought.] 

“Hello Robin.” She greeted him every morning.  
“Hello Lisa.” He’d respond, even greeting the big burly man who constantly followed them around. 

Today she’d taken him horseback riding, her friend Maribelle following along behind them. They’d stopped in a meadow filled with flowers and admired the clear blue skies. “Have you ever made a flower crown?” She’d asked.  
Grima shook his head, he hadn’t made one before and spent the rest of the afternoon picking flowers and wrapping their stems together with the girls.

Lisa leaned towards him, placing the colourful thing on his head and he smiled, gaining in strength. She’d given him a gift, one of the first that had no interior motive. He put one of his own on her head, and once again found himself wishing that things could stay that way forever. 

~~~  
Grima never spent much time with Emmeryn, but he felt what could only be described as grief when she died. The world slowed down and he froze into place as her body shatters against the floor, sending a cloud of dust into the air. She was gone, taking the moment with her, a leech on the happiness of his friends. 

He’d never grieved before, no matter how many people he’d killed, but he found himself collapsing in tears anyway. The image of Emmeryn’s body being carried away and buried would definitely haunt him til the end of days. He’d stand in silence over the dirt of her grave, bringing fresh flowers whenever he could. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered into the air, hurt evident in his voice.  
“It wasn’t your fault.” Chrom took his hand. “We did everything we could.”  
“I wish I could’ve done more.” He sighed.  
“You can’t save everyone.” 

The mark on Grima’s hand glowed and the two left for the next adventure. 

~~~  
“You are the wind at my back and the sword at my side.” Chrom knelt before him, slipping the ring onto Grima’s finger. “Together we can make the world a better place. Robin will you do me the honours of being my husband?”  
Grima knew that time was almost up, but he leaned up and kissed Chrom’s lips anyway. “You’ve always shown me such kindness.” He tells Chrom, looking into the mans eyes. “You’ve made my life worth living. Of course I will.” 

Grima would marry Chrom and wouldn’t let him go. In sickness and in health, in life and death, for better or worse. The duo where bound, the moment would last. Grima watched as the mark of the exalt faded slightly and smiled. There were worse people to spend eternity with after all. 

~~~  
Grima watched as Lisa closed the door behind them and turned towards the gorgeous man before him. This would be his first time bottoming, and his first time with his Chrom. A blush crosses his face as they sit and talk about their limits and boundaries, a blush that only increased once he gave over all control. 

He let Chrom strip him of his suit, the white fabric chafing against his skin as it came off slowly. Grima didn’t expect the light show that appeared around the duo as his hands fumbled to undo the buttons on Chrom’s own clothes, nor did he expect the after effects. The four horns that sprouted from his head, the extra eyes that appeared to trail down his cheeks, the wings that burst from his back. 

He could see the changes affecting Chrom too, the mark of the exalt fading and being replaced by his brand, the glowing red eyes and ashen skin. He’d finally gotten the shirt off when he looked down at the bulge in the mans pants and felt his own dick grow hard in response as he ripped them off with trembling hands. 

“Think you could give me a blowjob dear?” The man whispered, biting Grima’s ear.  
“Y-yes.” He stuttered, making the man laugh as he lowered his face down towards the mans crotch.  
He took the tips of both the gigantic dicks in his mouth at the same time and remembered the time it was him in Chrom’s position, he swore he’d give the man a better time than anything anyone else had given him. 

Grima pushed his head forward until he had as much as he could take into his mouth and began to suck, wrapping his tongue all the way up the shaft. He worked fast, slowly pushing the dicks further into his mouth until his face was buried in Chroms nether regions, his tongue jerking them around feverishly. He listened happily to Chrom’s moans and cry’s of pleasure as the man dug his fingers into his hair and swaps to pounding the monsters into his mouth. 

“I’m about to cum.” The man says. “Swallow it for me.”  
Grima nods and the flood of his mates seed flows into his mouth, he keeps swallowing until it’s all gone and smiles when he notices the man is still hard. He catches his breath and lets the man push him down into the covers, craving sex. 

If he wakes up the next morning unable to move then that’s his problem. He lets Chrom do what he wants, the experience brings him nothing but mind blowing pleasure anyway. 

~~~  
He should have known it would happen when the girl who smelled like them showed up from the future all those years ago, but now he groans, his hands wrapped around his bloated middle section. “Your going to be amazing Lucina.” Grima whispers to the lump that was his daughter. “Just like your papa.” 

His mate smiles, planting a kiss on his stomach. “If she’s going to be like me,” he murmurs. “Than our next is going to be just like their mother.”  
Grima has already decided, whatever Chrom wants, Chrom gets, and he smiles. Maybe just this once, things will go his way. Maybe he’d have his happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This didn’t turn out the way I had planned oops.

‘Remember your purpose,’ the voice tickles the back of his head as he stares down at their tiny child. ‘Stop this foolishness.’  
“Have the voices returned?” Chrom asks, his pale, ash like arms wrapping around his chest.  
“Yes.” He whispers, leaning back against the mans cold chest. “What do I do?”

In days like this he’s glad to have someone he can give all his control up to. “Ignore them birdie.” Chrom tells him, resting his chin on Grima’s head, he can faintly hear the voice of the child he killed and possessed agreeing from the beyond. “Give up your destiny and stay with me.”  
He nods, whispers an ok and listens to the snort of the future Lucina. 

Deep inside he knows she’s right. It won’t be like this forever. 

~~~  
“Luci.” He joins his daughter out in the fields, curling in on himself. “What can we do?”  
“I don’t know if there’s anything we can do.” The girl wraps her arms around him. “Unless the future has already been rewritten...”  
“I don’t want that future to happen,” he whispers to the winds. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“Then don’t.” Came her soft reply. “We can only hope.”

~~~  
Grima already knows it’s too late when it happens, the more time they spend in bed the more Chrom becomes corrupted and it’s occurred to him they’ve only made a future worse then the one Lucina has come from. He knows they can see it too, but now he’s in, he has no way of stopping it.

He gives his all to Chrom in all aspects of his life, he does what he can but it’s all up to him now. Grima doesn’t know which version of the future he hates more but now all he can do is hope. 

~~~  
Lisa is the first to fall to Chrom’s blade and all he can do is cry as the life leaves her eyes. Grima watches with the rest of the Shepherds and their future children in shock as a hard look crosses his husbands face and he tears the heart from the girls chest. His nephew collapses by her side, tears clinging to his face. 

“This,” he whispers to Lucina as they move to comfort the crying teen. “Is so much worse. What have I done?”  
“I don’t know.” The girl whispers back and they wrap their arms around the boy and cry together.   
This is the moment he stops calling himself Grima, the moment when the voices leave. 

Grief, he thinks as two black birds fly overhead, is a strange thing. They bury her body next to Emmeryn’s and cry. Robin isn’t just grieving the girl, but also the loss of the man he’d come to love. 

~~~  
The future children where the only ones to ever call him Grima, the destroyer, the demonic dragon and as such, they are the only ones who stop. Instead they turn the moniker to the man that was once his husband, calling him a monster when he passes. He uses Robin in its stead, the fake name he’d given all those years ago, the name of the child he once killed. 

Chrom gives Robin the crystallised heart of his sister which he quickly returns to the grave. He resists the urge to take the children and run, it wouldn’t help anyway. 

~~~  
Robin returns to Chrom’s side at night, just like he was bound to do. He receives looks of pity from all his friends. “Welcome Home.” Chrom’s voice is hard and void of emotion.  
This was no longer his home, he realised as he was pushed down into the sheets. He didn’t want this anymore, yet he did not resist. 

All traces of the gentle man that once was disappeared completely vanished as Chrom ploughed into his ass over and over again. There was no way he wasn’t going to be pregnant once it was over. Robin made no sound as the tears rolled down his face.

~~~  
“What do I do?” He weeped as he welcomed another future child joins their fold. The small boy introduces himself as Morgan, his son. Lucina holds her younger self close as she brings them both into a hug.   
“I don’t know Mum.” She whispers, rubbing circles into his back. 

His heart shatters and the hope of a happy ending is gone.


End file.
